


Сто четыре по Фаренгейту

by hms205



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hms205/pseuds/hms205
Summary: На улице адское пекло, и недовольство Уолтера, которому пришлось тащить пакеты с покупками - спасибо хоть три метра от машины - достигает масштабов, сравнимых с высотой "Альбукерке Плаза" - а это сто семь метров недовольства, переходящего в откровенное раздражение. // ещё один жаркий летний день в Альбукерке
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman & Walter White, Jesse Pinkman/Walter White
Kudos: 13





	Сто четыре по Фаренгейту

Они вваливаются в дом, когда на часах на стене в гостиной Джесси ровно семнадцать ноль-ноль.

На улице адское пекло, и недовольство Уолтера, которому пришлось тащить пакеты с покупками - спасибо хоть три метра от машины - достигает масштабов, сравнимых с высотой "Альбукерке Плаза" - а это сто семь метров недовольства, переходящего в откровенное раздражение.

\- Включи кондиционер, ради бога, - говорит он Джесси, который прыгает на одной ноге, пытаясь стащить кроссовок с другой. 

\- У меня же сплит-система, - важно и небрежно одновременно говорит Джесси.

\- Да пожалуйста, лишь бы работало, - Уолтеру и правда не принципиально. Он шуршит одним из пакетов, находит там банку колы, и, рухнув в кресло, со стоном прикладывает её ко лбу.

Первый по-настоящему жаркий день этого лета наступил как всегда внезапно и застал врасплох - начиная с проблемы подбора одежды - и так не слишком богатый гардероб Уолтера медленно расползался по трем точкам - его собственный дом, съёмное жилье и дом Джесси - и, проснувшись сегодня утром в комнате Джесси в уже настораживающей для восьми утра духоте, Уолтер столкнулся с тем, что ему придется какое-то время провести в довольно плотных брюках - но это ещё куда ни шло; что хуже, в весьма плотной рубашке, что было очень, очень раздражающим.

Поэтому солнце, сияющее в безмятежном и безупречно безоблачном небе в два часа дня, когда Уолтер набрался терпения выйти на улицу, вызывало желание убивать. Под рукой оказался Джесси - к несчастью для самого Джесси.

\- Почему у тебя нет кондиционера в машине? - Раздражённо спросил Уолтер, глядя на приборную панель так, словно если очень долго на неё смотреть, кондиционер устыдится и появится.

\- Потому что я езжу с опущенными стеклами и мне вообще насрать обычно. Типа, жарко не бывает.

\- А, ну конечно. Общество любителей орущей музыки из машин.

\- Да, и че? Не все такие долбаные зануды, как ты, - сказал тогда Джесси, включая радио. Спустя три секунды Уолтер его выключил.

\- Следи за дорогой, - сказал Уолтер - и, видимо, тон у него был такой, что Джесси решил с ним тогда не связываться.

Уолтер прокатывает банку колы по лбу, прикладывая её той стороной, которая не успела нагреться.

\- Джесси, - говорит он, - кондиционер. 

\- Щас, щас, - глухой голос Джесси доносится откуда-то из кухонного шкафа; затем - громкое шуршание.

\- Ты опять ешь чипсы грязными руками? Почему тебе всё нужно объяснять, как пятилетке?

\- Да не ем я долбаные чипсы! - Возмущается Джесси. - Я ищу пульт.

\- Какой пульт?

\- От сплит-системы.

Уолтер мученически стонет.

\- Боже, - говорит он, - ты даже этого сделать не можешь. Включить кондиционер!..

\- Мистер Уайт, - предупреждающе произносит Джесси, - завались. И подожди пять сек. 

Уолтер бы отчитал его, если бы у него были силы - но силы иссякли ещё два часа назад.

Два часа назад они стояли посреди самого большого Волмарта во всем Нью-Мексико - потому что именно там продавались какие-то уникальные чипсы, которые Уолтер возненавидел с первого взгляда. Источник всех бед, ящик Пандоры - жалкое создание со вкусом соленых огурцов.

\- И ради этого мы ехали через весь город? - Сказал Уолтер. Он повертел пачку в руках. - Какое адское сочетание ароматизаторов им понадобилось, чтобы это создать?

\- Не знаю, да мне и насрать, - Джесси выхватил пачку у него из рук и кинул в тележку. - Тебе разве не надо купить новый набор носков в отделе "Всё по 0.99"? - Съехидничал он, и Уолтеру - отвратительно - и правда нечего было на это сказать.

Потом ещё пришлось пережить километровую - как показалось Уолтеру - очередь на кассу - суббота, конечно же, - неумелый выезд Джесси с парковки и пробку в центре города - в общем, весь набор самых лучших явлений на свете.

\- Во, - говорит Джесси, хлопая дверцей шкафа, - нашел.

\- Великолепно, Джесси. Твои успехи просто поразительны.

Уолтер открывает один глаз и видит, что Джесси явно собирается запустить в него банкой с арахисовой пастой.

\- Включай уже, - говорит он, и закрывает глаз обратно.

А ведь утро, несмотря на духоту, было очень неплохим. С духотой они прекрасно боролись при помощи открытых во всем доме окон, а с недовольством Уолтера этой самой духотой справился вид Джесси со спины, пока тот стоял в душе, когда Уолтер зашёл отлить.

А потом, за завтраком, выяснилось, что в холодильнике Джесси нет толком никакой еды.

\- Да у тебя её никогда нет, - сказал Уолтер, разрезая омлет, который Джесси соорудил из трёх последних оставшихся в холодильнике яиц и остатков молока на дне пятилитровой упаковки. - Как ты ещё с голоду не умер, для меня загадка.

\- Нифига подобного, - сказал Джесси, копаясь в холодильнике. - Блин, - он выглянул из него, держа в руках размороженную курицу, - наверно, это уже нельзя есть?..

\- Когда ты её туда положил?

Выражение лица Джесси было красноречивее любых слов.

\- Ясно, не знаешь, - сказал Уолтер. - Выкинь её к чертовой матери.

Обедали они в итоге пиццей - но потом Джесси, пару минут молчавший - Уолтер сразу же заподозрил что-то неладное - объявил, что они едут за продуктами.

\- Потому что это реально уже херня какая-то, - сказал он, облизывая жирные пальцы. - Можно же есть овощи и всякую такую хрень. 

\- С твоими навыками готовки - только сырые, - сказал Уолтер, закрывая крышкой пустую упаковку.

\- Можно подумать, ты прям обосраться какой шеф-повар, - закатил глаза Джесси. - Хренов Гордон Рамзи, ага. У вас с ним общее только одно - оба орете как ненормальные.

Почему после этого Уолтер вообще с ним поехал, он не знал.

Возможно, потому, что пару минут спустя Джесси развалился на диване, лежа на животе, и его оттопыренный зад был неплохим видом, который Уолтер лицезрел, пока, обмахиваясь выпуском "Плейбоя" пятилетней давности - газет у Джесси, конечно же, не водилось, - пытался смотреть программу под названием "Тайная жизнь домашних животных", в которой камеры возле частных домов по ночам фиксировали кошек, собак и енотов, крадущих чужие носки из корзин с грязным бельем, и тому подобную чушь. Джесси происходящее на экране, видимо, захватило необычайно.

\- У нас так енот однажды из дома спер мамину сумку от "Фенди", кажется, - сказал он, не отрывая взгляда от экрана.

\- М, - протянул Уолтер. Он раскрыл "Плейбой" и полистал его - но со смирением констатировал тогда, что обтянутый - и когда это у Джесси появилось что-то его размера одежды? - домашними шортами зад Джесси его интересует куда больше.

\- Чет холод пока не идёт, - говорит Джесси, стоя под сплит-системой и протягивая к ней руки, словно к древнему божеству.

\- Наверное, ещё не набрала мощности, - говорит Уолтер. Банка, которую он открывает, шипит - и Уолтера освежает уже один этот звук.

\- Да вроде должно сразу пойти, - озадаченно говорит Джесси, разглядывая пульт.

\- Почитай инструкцию, и вопросов не будет. 

\- Да ладно, - говорит Джесси, кидая пульт на стол, - так разберусь.

Прохладное и шипучее содержимое банки оставляет приятный холодок в пищеводе и оскомину на зубах. Уолтер ставит банку на пол и расстёгивает рубашку. Надо бы её снять, думает он - но шевелиться настолько нет сил, что Уолтер решает оставить это до того момента, когда в доме станет прохладнее.

Поэтому пока он наблюдает за Джесси, который раскладывает продукты.

\- А мы это брали? - Недоуменно спрашивает Джесси, держа в руках банку желе из черного винограда.

\- Я - нет.

\- Я вроде хотел, но передумал... Ладно, - говорит Джесси, и ставит её в шкаф.

\- Дай мне чипсы.

\- Зачем? - С подозрением спрашивает Джесси, наклоняясь к пакету и выпрямляясь уже с двумя банками фасоли - по одной на каждую руку.

\- Хочу узнать, ради чего мы ехали по жаре полчаса туда и ещё полтора обратно.

\- Ты же сказал, что желудок нормального человека это не переварит, и что безопаснее съесть упаковку, чем сами чипсы, - говорит Джесси. 

\- Дай мне чипсы, - упрямо говорит Уолтер, и Джесси, сдавшись, кидает ему пачку.

Чипсы оказываются странными, но не настолько гадкими, насколько думал Уолтер.

\- Хорош, - говорит Джесси, отнимая у него пачку. - Ты вообще сказал, что это нельзя есть. 

\- Нельзя, - подтверждает Уолтер, глядя на свои жирные пальцы - а потом, махнув рукой на гигиену, облизывает их.

Джесси запрыгивает на кухонную столешницу и засовывает в рот сразу чуть ли не половину пачки.

\- Тебе не кажется, что твоя сплит-система не работает? - Говорит Уолтер.

Джесси пытается что-то выговорить с набитым ртом.

\- Нет, что-то не так, - говорит Уолтер и на одном волевом усилии - желании прохлады - встаёт с кресла.

Через примерно полминуты мироздание напоминает Уолтеру, почему его мнение об идиотизме Джесси - научно доказанный факт.

\- Джесси, - начинает он, глядя на пульт, - ты вообще в курсе, что у сплит-системы есть несколько режимов?

\- В смысле? Конечно, - говорит Джесси и спрыгивает на пол. 

\- Тогда какого черта она сейчас, в сорокоградусную жару, включена на обогрев?

Джесси поднимает на него взгляд.

\- Не знаю, - осторожно говорит он, нахмурив брови.

\- Я знаю, - обречённо говорит Уолтер. Он глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает, останавливая себя в полушаге от того, чтобы обозвать Джесси идиотом - ещё одного спора он сейчас не вынесет. - Снежинка, Джесси. Значок снежинки означает холод.

\- А я думал, это, типа, зима, а солнце - это лето, - ещё осторожнее и тише говорит Джесси, и Уолтер не знает, смеяться ему или плакать. Он смотрит на Джесси, который смотрит на него самого исподлобья.

\- Снежинка, - говорит он ещё раз, и нажимает на кнопку.

\- Ладно, - отвечает Джесси и возвращается к своим чипсам. 

Уолтер скидывает рубашку, оставаясь в майке, и бросает её на диван - а затем, секунду подумав, падает на него сам.

Джесси присоединяется к нему с пультом от телевизора в одной руке и чипсами в другой.

На экране снова появляется чёрно-белое изображение - на этот раз попугай открывает шкатулку с драгоценностями и пытается забрать из неё все кольца сразу.

\- У них сегодня на канале марафон, - хрустит чипсами Джесси, и Уолтер клянётся самому себе остановить этот марафон через пять минут - хотя бы для этого телевизора и них обоих.

Он смотрит на Джесси - на его слегка загорелую шею, маленькое ухо, и, наконец, тонко очерченный нос - и думает о теплой ночи, наполненной стрекотом кузнечиков, разморенным покоем и вместе с этим - сладким полусонным желанием, которое бывает только летними ночами. Он зарывается пальцами в волосы Джесси - тот одобрительно мычит - и думает, что сегодня будет именно такая ночь. Он наклоняется к Джесси и прижимается губами к его горячей шее.

\- Попугаи вообще офигеть какие умные, - говорит Джесси, и Уолтер хмыкает ему в шею. Он отстраняется и смотрит на Джесси - тот смотрит на него в ответ и облизывает нижнюю губу.

Сегодня будет именно такая ночь - это Уолтер знает точно.


End file.
